Missing Scene: Horizon
by Oldguy73
Summary: This is a missing scene for the episode "Horizon."


**Missing Scene: Horizon**

**By Oldguy73**

**Rating:** K

**Genres:** Drama, romance

Author's notes: I would like to thank my beta, Dinah.

* * *

"So you decided to attend Movie Night after all," Trip said.

"Yes," T'Pol replied, "the Captain asked me to attend it with him."

"Dinner afterward. How come he asked me to be there too?

"I insisted on it."

"Insisted? Why?"

"Because you chose the film for the night, and I wanted to hear your opinion of it right after we saw it."

"Oh, okay. I mean what made you change your mind? You said you did not want to attend Movie Night."

"The Captain asked me. I told you that."

"Asked you for a date, did he?"

"In a way."

"In a way? What does that mean?"

"He said we would have dinner, see the film and that I would be his date."

"That doesn't exactly sound like a guy asking a girl to go to the movies with him. Sounds more like an order."

T'Pol flushed slightly but said nothing.

"If it was an order, why didn't you just tell him that you did not want to go?"

"I have been instructed to obey all of the captain's orders by my superiors."

"Suppose I was the captain and I ordered you to spend the night with me, would you obey that?"

"Of course not. Only legitimate orders."

"Well, it certainly wouldn't be a legitimate order if I tried to do that."

"Commander, I am a maiden. I will go to my chosen mate as a maiden."

"Chosen mate? I thought you broke it off with Koss."

"I am certain my mother will find another suitable male for me."

"You won't have a say in it?"

"You are questioning my traditions and customs again. My mother will choose who I shall marry."

"Maiden, huh. You sure there aren't any males in your background? You were in intelligence; they live pretty close to the edge. They probably need an outlet for all that danger.

"NO! I told you that I am a maiden. That will not change until go to my life mate."

"Okay, don't get mad."

"What about you, Commander? You seem to have had a background."

"What?"

"That female engineer that got you pregnant."

"I said that nothing happened there."

"The female on that ship we found with only her father and some holograms."

"That was innocent. She was a good engineer, who knew her ship's systems. Nothing else."

"That princess. You were in your undergarments when we found you."

"I had to take off my uniform to make that dummy. She was wearing the dress she had on when I got her out of the stasis unit."

"It did not look innocent."

"Okay, maybe a little something happened. She comes from a species where the women adapt themselves to what they believe the male desires in a female."

"So, what did she adapt for you?"

"An argumentative female with a stick up her ass."

"A female from your past, no doubt."

Tucker had wanted to add stick up her ass with pointed ears but didn't. Now she was prying.

"None of your business. How in hell did we get on this when we were talking about Movie Night?"

"You asked about me obeying an order to spend the night with the captain."

"Okay, we got that straight."

There was silence for a moment. Then Tucker spoke.

"What's that look on your face?"

"Nothing."

"You said you wanted to see _Bride of Frankenstein_. I can schedule it for next week."

"No, that is all right. Sometime in the future will do."

"No trouble. You will like it. Now what is the matter? That look is back on your face."

"The captain might order me to attend Movie Night with him again, be his date."

"You don't want that?"

"If he asked me, perhaps, but he might order me again."

"Hell, it won't be that bad."

"I was uncomfortable tonight. He is the captain and should be sitting with someone like Phlox, not a female subordinate."

"That shouldn't matter. It is Movie Night. Things are more relaxed."

T'Pol again flushed. "Why didn't you ask me to Movie Night?"

"Did you want me to?"

"It would have been acceptable."

"Tell you what. If you really feel that way, will you go to the next Movie Night with me? _Bride of Frankenstein_ will be showing."

"Yes, I will."

"Then it's settled."

"But there will be other Movie Nights."

"How about a standing date to attend Movie Night with me? Every Movie Night. Will that do?"

"Yes. I can tell the Captain that I will be attending all Movie Nights with you then."

"Guess I will have to arrange movies that you like. How about some of those Westerns you seem to like or something Romantic?"

"You select what you believe I will enjoy."

Okay, I will get right on it."

T'Pol watched Tucker walk away.

_Movie Night is taken care of_, she thought. _Now how do I get him to suggest a quiet dinner in a corner of the mess hall after each movie to discuss the film, so we can get better acquainted?_"

Finis


End file.
